Disappearances
by WrittenTradgey
Summary: When a mysterious new mare moves into Ponyville the town quickly turns to panic when the local foals begin to go missing, walking away from their homes in the dead of night and appearing days later. They return home dazed and ill, without any recollection of where they went. Twilight begins to investigate the foals and where they could go, does this new mare have any connections?
1. Mystery Mare

The day was like any other, bird chirped their individual songs from the trees, the ponies of Ponyville bustling in and out of shops and in the town square enjoying the sunshine. Pinkie Pie bounced through town, a cake box tied down to her back as she sang in time with the birds. She waved to a small group of fillies by the fountain, continuing on her way after receiving smiles from each foal. She skidded to a stop outside of the library, knocking on the door calling out cheerfully to the pony inside. "Twilight!~ Come out and come to the train station with me!"

The purple unicorn pushed open the door, smiling at the pink party pony in front of her. "Good morning Pinkie, what's the occasion? Is Maud coming for another visit?"

The pink pony shook her head and chirped happily. "Nope! Silly filly there is a new pony moving into Ponyville!"

Twilight tilted her head. "There is? I didn't hear about it." She chuckled. "Then again I don't question your sources Pinkie, let me tell Spike I am going with you." She shut the door on her friend momentarily, walking up the stairs to the second story of the library where she lived. "Spike, Pinkie and I are going out for a bit alright? Be good." She smiled as the dragon looked up from his comic book and nodded.

"Sure Twi. Be safe." He waved off his friend before she trotted out to meet the party pony once more. The two walked in time, talking about subjects that came to mind as they headed for the train station.

"Oh I suppose I should ask you about this pony, any idea why they are moving here?" Twilight looked at Pinkie who had taken up bouncing over walking.

"Nope, I didn't get any real details from Mayor Mare." Pinkie slowed her bounce to help keep the conversation better with her company. "Just that she was moving here for a change of pace, that's normal though. Ponies from all over move here for the small town life." Twilight nodded as she listened to the pony. "She is a light blue pegasus with a darker pink mane. Her name is Night Bell. I think she is a singer." She stopped bouncing at the entrance to the station. "She loves sweets, so I made her a cake."

Twilight stopped beside the party pony. "That's enough information, I can do some digging if I want to." She smiles before walking to the loading platform, Pinkie following her with a big smile plastered on her face. They stood and waited, a train passing before Pinkie pointed at the oncoming train.

"That's her! That's her!" Twilight chuckled at the excitement that was pouring off Pinkie before turning her eyes to the train. She walked up to the stopped train, watching and waiting for the pony Pinkie spoke of. She smiled when the mare stepped off the train, her coat shimmered like stars when she stepped into the light. Her mane flowed off her head and was curled next to her neck on one side, allowing the rest of her mane to get caught up in the breeze. Her wings were folded at her side and she had only a single bag in her mouth, small in size but looked as it was from an entirely different century of Equestrian fashion. Pinkie trotted up to the mare as she used a hoof to push up her sunglasses, they looked like Rarity's sewing glasses just with black lenses and a crimson finish. "Welcome to Ponyville!~" The party pony shouted and blew streamers into the mare's face, causing her to stumble back in shock.

"Pinkie tone it down a notch!" Twilight yelled at her friend as she approached. "You spooked the poor girl!" The mare set down her bag and used her wings to dust off her face and mane from the paper confections.

"Dear me, startling indeed." The mare had a faint english accent but her voice was like a silver finish on a cake, sweet to the ears and ever so polite. Her feathers faded into a midnight blue at the tips. Pinkie sat on her haunches and held out the box.

Twilight laid her ears back in embarrassment, though this was just how Pinkie was. "I deeply apologize for my friends excitement. It is a pleasant surprise that you chose Ponyville to move to." The unicorn smiled as the mare looked at her over her glasses, her eyes a dark purple.

"I wasn't expecting a welcoming committee, so it is pleasant surprises all around." She eyed the box and lifted the lid with a hoof, the cake taking the shape of a musical note matching her coats color with pretty script writing that read 'Welcome'. She smiled and shut the lid to the box, having the party pony set it on her back as she took her bag into her mouth once more.

"Tell us, which house did you move into?" The unicorn inquired as Pinkie stood next to the pony.

"A house on the edge of the Everfree forest, almost within the forest." She began walking as the two walked on either side of her. Twilight bit her lip, pondering how many houses there were other that Fluttershys on the edge of town.

"But that place is a dump!" Pinkie stopped mid step, the two other ponies looking back at her.

"Pinkie how rude!" Twilight glared, the pegasus saying nothing.

"I didn't mean it as an insult but that house is super run down with spider webs everywhere! No pony has lived there for years!" Pinkie looked away. "Sorry.."

"No harm done." The pegasus mumbled into the strap of her bag. "It is a work in progress, I have hired ponies over the last week to fix it up." She looked back at the two ponies who quickly caught up to her once more. "I do thank you for the cake but I would like to walk to my home myself, good day." She walked off without another word, causing Twilight to raise her eyebrow.

"Odd pony isn't she?" Twilight looked at Pinkie who scoffed.

"Judgmental are we?" Pinkie snorted at Twilight before smiling. "She's probably tired or shy like you were at first Twi. Let's just leave her be for now, I have a party to plan now." She bounced off after waving and Twilight sighed to herself before walking back to the library.

"How was the errand?" Spike looked up at his caretaker from the pile of books he was placing back on the shelves, tilting his head at Twilight's downcast face. She sat beside him, her horn glowing as she helped him place books in their spots as she explained about the mysterious mare to the baby dragon. "Hm, maybe Pinkie was right. It may have been a long trip for her."

"But she only had one bag with her." Twilight looked at the baby dragon who shrugged.

"We didn't move in with any furniture if you remember." Spike grabbed a nearby feather duster and approached Twilight. "Take Pinkie's advice, just let her do her thing." He smiles reassuringly at the unicorn who nodded, something felt off about the mare and how quickly she seemed to want to get away from the company who had greeted her. She shook the thought away, she was the same way after all and helped Spike clean the library before resting for the evening.


	2. Sweet Melody

A light violet filly laid in her bed, her chest rising and falling with an even rhythm as she slept peacefully. Her ear twitched softly before she opened her ice blue eyes and looked out her window up at the moon, with another twitch of her ear she raised her head. She yawned into her hoof before sitting up and perking her ears forward, a faint and sweet melody flowing into her ears as she sat straight. "Who in their right pony mind would still be up and singing at this time of night." She yawned once more and rubbed one eye, looking at her windowsill with weary eyes. "Kinda creepy, maybe I can bring it up to Yellow Rose tomorrow in class." She shut her eyes and laid against her fluffy and welcoming mattress before her eyes slipped shut. The melody continued to flow into her ears before she opened her eyes once more. "Is that Octavia?" She slipped out of her bed and walked to the window, jumping out of it and landing on her hooves in the dirt outside. She looked around the empty town of Ponyville and started to walk with her head low. "If any pony catches me I'm good as dead but I gotta know who is singing. I just gotta." She tossed her dark blue mane from her eyes and walked through the silent town, her ears perked forward as she followed the soothing song until she found herself at the edge of the everfree forest. She stepped back a pace or two from fear before shaking her head and charging into the forest blindly following the song. She stopped in a clearing where the song was loudest and looked around as her ears fell against her head. "This is not Octavia, that's for sure.." She looked around her and called out loudly. "Who is singing?! Your racket is keeping me awake!" She stood tall for a moment before yelling at the rustling of a bush and backing into a tree, causing her to swing around. "Wait, I came from this way!" Her eyes grew full of fear as the song stopped. "W-what's going on?!"

"Don't be afraid little filly." She swiftly turned around and listened, the voice was distant but there.

"W..who is there? I-if you hurt me my friends will come-"

"Hurt you? Why would I do that precious one?" She laid her ears back against her head once more, the voice was unfamiliar to her and she knew most everypony around the forest area and Ponyville.

"Who are you and where are you hiding? Were you the one singing?" She trotted into the middle of the clearing and perked her ears up. "I really liked it, can you sing some more for me?"

"Why of course small filly." The filly smiled sweetly and sat on her rear, shutting her eyes as the melody began once more, the lyrics were fuzzy to her but she did enjoy the melody very much. As the song progressed she found her head falling forward, the melody beginning to put her to sleep again but she lifted her head once more and opened her eyes as it stopped.

"Why did you stop?" She mumbled and yawned into her hoof but she became a bit more alert at the silence that greeted her, she looked around and was still entirely enclosed by thick brush and trees but the moonlight above her head lit up the area around her well. "Hello?" She lowered her head softly, her hooves shaking in fear. "Please don't go I don't know how to get home.." She shut her eyes tight, feeling tears burning them. "Oh no...how do I get home? IS this a dream?" She lifted her head at the sound of rustling brush, she turned to meet the noise and jumped up. "Is that you?!" She stared at the still brush before turning around, her eyes widened and she let out a scream as a shadow like figure launched itself at her. Her screams echoed throughout the forest but no sound greeted them, and after a moment the forest fell silent once more. The fillies last sight was a shadow blotting out the moon before her pale and limp body fell to the forest floor. The figure licked it's lips and turned, walking out of the clearing entrance that the filly had blindly run into before it vanished into the shadows of the forest.


	3. Bad News

"Thanks for coming with me to go shopping Twilight." The white unicorn smiled at her friend, sunglasses form fitting to the mares face as her cheeks pressed against the rims.

"Not a problem Rarity, it is a lovely day out and Spike was busy reading his comic books and I needed to get some shopping done as well." Twilight responded cheerfully as Rarity giggled.

"Well dear you know how boys are with their superheroes and such, especially when they are kids." The two mares laughed warm heartedly as they approached the town square market Rarity sniffing the air and smiling. "Seems Pinkie has baked for the market today, let's head over to sugar cube before we start." Twilight nodded, causing her mane to bounce on her head.

"Right, I am a little hungry now that I smell it." She smiled and followed her friend into the pastry shop where the pink party pony was selling a cake to a dark blue pegasus who smiled, paid her bits and flew out past the two unicorns. "Hi Pinkie Pie, getting a jump start on the morning?" The purple mare asked as they approached the counter.

"Ya, Mr and Mrs Cake went to Manehattan to get some fancy baking supplies for this upcoming winter festivities, they have some big things planned this year for Hearth's Warming Eve." The pink pony smiled brightly and quickly zipped into the kitchen, whipping up three milkshakes before joining her friends at a nearby table. "So what are you two up to today?"

"I needed to go on emergency fabric shopping because a certain little filly decided to try and make Applebloom a new bow and used all my purple fabric I needed for a customers dress." Rarity sighed and sipping from the milkshake glass with an angry expression in her eyes.

"Don't be to hard on her Rarity, she was doing it for AppleBloom's birthday and she did pretty well if you ask me." Twilight smiled at Rarity before turning back to Pinkie Pie. "As for me I needed more quills and scrolls, and a new feather duster because Spike accidently burned ours up when Celestia sent in a letter." The three giggled to themselves before Pinkie Pie looked up as a dark brown earth pony mare knocked open the door, causing the bell to loudly clash.

"Oh can I help you Autumn Oath?" She stood as the mare ran over, her pale blue eyes wide and her blond mane and tail unkept.

"Have you seen Berry Mint?!" The mare yelled as she ran up to the three.

"Berry Mint? No, I saw her go home yesterday after school with Yellow Rose. Why has something happened?" The party pony turned very serious as she saw the mother's concern, the mare inhaled deeply before exhaling as if she was trying to keep calm.

"Yes that's true but when I woke this morning she was missing, I checked all over town and my little baby is just gone!" The mare had tears building up in her eyes. "I even asked Zecora who just went back to the forest to please keep an eye out. I can't find my baby anywhere and no pony has seen her!" She lowered her head as she began to sob, Twilight felt her own heartbreak for the pony as Pinkie Pie tried to comfort the grieving mare.

"This is strange, fillies don't normally go missing in the dead of night." Twilight stood as she spoke, getting the mother's attention. "Everypony will split into search parties, I will organize everything and we will get your filly back safely into your arms Miss Oath." Twilight smiled as the mare stood straight.

"Do you mean it?" Twilight nodded and the mare hugged Twilight tightly, tears pouring off her face as she cried. "Oh thank you thank you thank you! Thank you so much Twilight!" The mare smiled and patted the mother's head once more before she nodded Rarity and Pinkie Pie out the door.

"Call everypony to town hall for an emergency town meeting! I will talk to Mayor Mare and we will get this underway." Pinkie and Rarity nodded before splitting up, Autumn following Pinkie with a relaxed look over her face as the ran alongside the baker.

"Ok everypony listen up!" Twilight yelled as she stood tall at the podium in front of city hall, the town of ponies looking up at her with weary eyes, most of them squinting in the late fall sun. "There is a pony missing!" Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash fluttered their wings as they stood next to her, flapping them and flying over the crowd passing out a flyer with a picture of the young filly Berry Mint. In the poster she was smiling brightly and her dark blue mane in a ponytail and her light violet coat shining in the sun with her ice blue eyes sparkling. "Berry Mint disappeared from her home last night at an unknown time, however we do know it was sometime after 10:30 when her mother Autumn last checked on the young filly before retiring to her room." The crowd inspected the picture, Autumn standing in front of the crowd crying over the picture of her filly as Pinkie Pie rubbed her back in her best effort to console the mare in her time of sorrow. "We need to split into teams and search for the filly! I want everypony to split into teams of 5 and search every nook and cranny, I want a team of all pegasi to search the Everfree forest and report back their findings to me. Everypony Else check in every fifteen minutes with status updates please!" The crowd nodded and quickly found their teams of five as well as a group of ten pegasi taking the job themselves to search the forest, the mare pacing nervously at Twilight's side as the ponies began to search for her child.

Pinkie found herself becoming jittery as the minutes turned into hours, the sun beginning to set before she leapt to her hooves. "Somepony should have found her by now!" Twilight looked up from her scroll, the fillies mother asleep at her side thanks to a magic spell of relaxation.

"Pinkie please lower your voice, Autumn is finally asleep and I want this time to go back as quickly as possible to her. We are all nervous, this has never happened before." Twilight sighed and looked back at her scroll, using her quill to make several marks by a few teams that had already checked in at their normal fifteen minute mark.

"Still why has nopony found her!" Pinkie began to pace as Twilight looked down at the mother who was crying in her sleep. "Ponyville isn't that big and she shouldn't have gone that far into the forest!" Pinkie stamped her hoof in frustration and sighed as she lowered her head, perking her ears up at the sound of wings.

"Twilight…" Twilight looked over at Rainbow Dash who lead the group of pegasi, though her face was blank. "We found her."

Pinkie perked up quickly and ran up to her friend. "Oh that's wonderful! We can wake up Autumn now right?" She looked back at Twilight who remained lying beside the mother, as though not to wake her.

"Rainbow, why did you sound so blank about that report." Twilight tilted her head, her eyes searching Rainbow Dash's for any way to read the pegasus in front of her. Rainbow lowered her head and stepped aside as the same dark blue pegasus that Pinkie had sold the cake to flew forward with the tiny filly in her arms. Twilight grew pale as Pinkie squealed, the pony ran up to meet the flying pony.

"Berry Mint!" She took the filly quickly from the mare before freezing, her joy bleeding from her face quickly at the tiny fillies stiff body. Pinkie fell back onto her haunches with the filly in her arms, staring down at the filly whose eyes had been closed by hoof. "N...no...how did this..how could this.." Pinkie's mane quickly deflated into its straight form and Twilight looked down, tears welling up in her eyes as Rainbow watched her friend hug the filly close to her in silence.

"Round up everypony back to the square, Pinkie come with me inside city hall. We have to wake Autumn and tell her this news."


	4. All natures are different

Autumn stood with her head held low as she stood at the graveyard on the outskirts of Ponyville to the north, she was dressed in an elegant black dress as she stood next to a tiny gravestone. Pinkie stood near her, a hoof on the mother's back as her straight mane hid her face from view. Rarity stood next to Twilight on the other side of the gravestone where a tiny green pegasus sat on her haunches, tears poured from her bright yellow eyes as she sobbed openly and hard into her hooves. The ponies surrounding the small hole in the ground all wore black and all were silent as Big Mac and Mr. Cake carried the foal sized casket with low heads, however despite the occasion the sun overhead was only slightly overcast and Rainbow Dash landed beside Twilight. "There weren't enough rain clouds within a four mile radius for it to rain, this is all I could do." She lowers her head as Twilight waves her away and lays a hoof on the back of the grieving filly at her hooves. She shut her eyes as the stallions stopped near the hole, her own glowing and lifting the casket into the hole in silence. Autumn choked on tears caught in her throat before wailing in pain, her hoof gripping her chest as the bawled in the presence of the town . Pinkie Pie hugged the mare into her chest, tears in her own eyes as she attempted to comfort the mother, her own lips trembling.

"Does anypony have anything to say before we proceed?" Twilight's trembling voice broke the silence but she didn't let the ponies around her see her cry.

"Wait T-twilight can I…" The green filly spoke up, causing Twilight to look down at her. "I want to put something in with her.."

"That is not my call Yellow Rose," Twilight eyed Autumn who sniffed hard and lifted her head from Pinkie Pies chest and nodded at the filly who nodded in return. She walked up to the hole and pulled a bright purple rose from under her tiny wing.

"Berry Mint," The filly looked down into the hole, Big Mac and Mr. Cake ready with shoves near a dirt pile as they waited for the filly to finish her goodbye to her friend. "You said I couldn't grow any flowers, that my black hoof was to bad. Well I wanted to show you this at school but you weren't there." The filly tried her best to fight back her incoming tears before swallowing them. "It has been three days since then and it was still alive so I want you to have it." She dropped the rose into the hole, watching it fall onto the wooden box and walking away with her ears low against her head when it hit the lid.

Once the grave was full the ponies scattered after leaving their regards with the now silent mother, Twilight and Pinkie staying with Autumn until the ponies around them were gone. "I thank you for allowing me to inspect her body before we buried her, I took though notes and I will try to find the cause of death." Twilight bowed her head, staying that way until the mother gave a tiny nod without speaking.

"Twilight, leave her be." Pinkie finally spoke up, having not left the mares side. "She just lost her only filly and now you want to bombard her with this." Twilight was shocked internally at how mature Pinkie was being about the situation but she only lowered her head in shame, she had no idea what to say to the mare who had just lost her world three days before. She nodded and backed away from the two mares, looking over her shoulder as Autumn moved in front of the grave stone and laid on the freshly turned dirt in silence.

Spike looked up as Twilight slammed the library door behind her, he had a gem necklace where the rubies matched Berry Mints coat. "How did it go Twilight?" Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetiebelle beside him, not having it in their hearts to go to the burial of their friend.

"It went." Twilight walked up to her desk and used her magic to open the folder placed on it, several papers covered in writing and small drawings.

"Twilight," Applebloom stood up and walked up to her. "How did she die? Do y'all know?" She stared up at the unicorn, desperate for answers.

"No Applebloom but I am going to find out. I-" She stopped, hearing knocking on the door before Spike got up to answer it. When he opened the door the light blue pegasos with curled pink mane stood in the doorway, her dark sunglasses hiding her face as they did the day she arrived.

"Evening Miss Sparkle." The accent on the mares voice was a sweet sound the the unicorn's ears who had only heard sobbing that morning.

"Oh Night Bell, well it is only the afternoon but good evening." She smiled and set the papers down before turning to the mare.

"Is the burial of the filly over? Did I miss it?" The mare stayed outside the door, Spike looking up at her glasses and smiling at the thought of Rarity that crossed his mind.

"Yes, it was very early this morning. It lasted a bit longer than planned but I was not about to think about that with the mother nearby, please do come in." Twilight walked up to her and smiled, the mare smiling faintly and walking into Twilight's home.

"I am not much of a morning mare myself," She chuckled and took off the glasses from her face, tossing her mane to the side as he fell into her eyes. "I did wish to send my condolences to the mother myself but maybe a letter would be a bit better?"

"Wow miss you eyes are beautiful!" Sweetiebelle ran up to the mare, the other two cutie mark crusaders following suit and giving their own compliments.

"Ya your feathers on your wings are super soft!" Scootaloo exclaimed as she reached up to grab the mares wings.

"And your mane is super pretty to miss!" Applebloom batted at the cur near the mares neck, Twilight smacking her hoof into her face in embarrassment over the fillies.

"Oh well thank you, you fillies are as stunning as Luna's moon itself. You shine like the stars that light up the night." She smiled down at the fillies, the three blushing at the mares buttery voice and compliment. She looked back up at Twilight as she unfolded her wings for the fillies to play in her feathers.

"A letter might be the best approach but if you do insist on voicing it I say give her a few days." Twilight removed her hoof from her face and gasped at the mares face, the mare tilting her head with a confused look. "Oh my apologise but I don't think I have seen a mare with two different colored eyes, it startled me at first." She smiled her apologies before the mare chuckled.

"It startles most ponies at first but my eyes are very sensitive to light, I tend to stick to the night time to avoid my eyes hurting or bleeding." The mare leaned down for Sweetiebelle who was been trying to see her eyes clearly, she looked at the white filly as she crouched down for her.

"They are even prettier up close!" The filly exclaimed, the mares right eye a dark crimson red and her right a light lilac purple. The cutie mark crusaders pushed together to inspect the mare who laid on the floor, to be at the fillies height a bit better.

"So who are you lovely fillies?" She smiled, Twilight sitting on her haunches as the excited and now hyper fillies clambered over themselves to meet the new pegasus.

"I'm Sweetiebelle, I'm Rarity's sister." The white unicorn touched her chest as she spoke.

"And I'm Applebloom." The yellow filly jumped and kicked the air as she spoke, causing her odd looking new purple bow to bounce with her mane. "I'm Applejack's sister and the future owner of Sweet Apple Acres." Sweetiebelle rolled her eyes and sighed.

"As if Applebloom, you really think Applejack would let that happen until you are way way older and she can't buck apples?" Applebloom glared at her friend, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Would y'all shut up, I will own the farm one day. Granny Smith said so!" Twilight sighed at the girl's argument as the orange pegasus spoke up.

"And I'm Scootaloo! Rainbow Dash is like my older sister." The three clapped their hooves in excitement before yelling loudly.

"AND WE ARE THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!" Twilight's ears laid against her head as the mare chuckled openly.

"Well nice to meet you little fillies." She smiled at Twilight as she wrapped her wings around the three. "They are the most adorable little fillies, their sisters are so lucky to have such delectable munchkins." She stood after folding her wings once more at her sides. "Now you three run along, I wish to get to know to the town's librarian please." She used her right wing to gently push the three girls back over to their necklace project with the baby dragon before turning her attention to Twilight. "From what I heard on my way here a death at such a young age is a rare occurrence here." Twilight nodded and put a hoof to her chin in thought.

"It is weird, that is why I asked Autumn to let me inspect her body without autopsy of course." She stood and turned back to the papers on her desk, Night Bell standing beside her. "But I meant to ask, why did you move to Ponyville?" She looked at the pegasus.

"Country life has always seemed so rich in pony interaction and so calm." She smiled at the unicorn. "I am a pony who likes slow town life, and when I heard there was a fashion designer in town I wanted to move here. I have many old dresses that could be spruced up a bit, they have seen their days." She turned her attention to the books that surrounded them. "I also heard a lot about this library, I heard you have a lot of old Equestrian books. From the times where the nation had just come under Celestia and Luna's rule, before Discord took over."

"Really? Not many ponies are interested in those. They are in my bedroom, I have given them a fair read and they are a delight. The thought of old equestria sends chills up my spine, I would love to see it myself. All the old architect and literature, seems like heaven to a nerd like me." She giggled at the name she called herself before looking at Night Bell. "Any other reason you moved to little old Ponyville?"

She shook her head, mane bouncing as she turned to look at the fillies once more. "To work on my music and books, I like to get a feel for my environment before I write anything on paper. My next album is about small town life and my novel is about a group of fillies in a small country town."

"You write?" Twilight's eye lit up in excitement as Night Bell turned her attention back to her.

"I dabble in it yes, music and literature is my talent." She moved her wing and pointed to her cutie mark that was a music note behind a scroll with a quill wrapped inside it.

"We have a few popular music ponies in our town as well, have you ever performed?" She waved Spike over. "Spike please get us some tea, Pinkie says I should get to know ponies more and this seems like a good time for tea. I can look over my notes later, I need a bit of interaction right now."

"Oh why tea sounds delightful thank you." Night Bell smiled brightly as the two sat by the table in the middle of the room. "Yes I have performed, I have performed with Octavia before and she happens to be an old friend of mine." She smiles. "Vinyl and I have spoken but we see very differently and we have found it best to not interact."

Twilight nods and takes the tea tray from Spike as he brings it to the mares, using her magic to set it between them and levitate a teacup to Night Bell allowing her take it from her magic mid air. "Sugar or milk?"

"Two sugars please, no milk." Night Bell smiled and used a spoon to stir her tea as Twilight added the sugar cubes to her new friends tea.

"It is a shame you and Vinyl disagree, she is a sweet pony." Twilight added milk to her tea before adding one sugar cube.

"I don't see it as anything bad, just two ponies disagreeing on music which we have dedicated our practice to. Nothing more." Twilight nodded as Night Bell sipped from her tea cup before speaking once more. "No hard feelings occur between us, just an agreement to not interact musically."

"That is a peaceful agreement then, at least there are no hard feelings between you two." Night Bell smiled into her tea cup before she looked out a nearby window.

"Sunset already?" She sets her teacup down as Twilight looked out the window.

"Oh, it looks like it." She looked back at Night Bell who shut her eyes in thought.

"I should be going, I have only a few limited night hours in the fall. This was the last day of summer was it not?" Twilight nodded and stood.

"Well at least let me see you to the door." Night Bell smiled and stood as well.

"Thank you, though you don't have to." Twilight waved off the mares comment before turning to the fillies on the floor as Scootaloo holds up the completed gem necklace.

"It's finally done!" She exclaimed happily before looking at Sweetiebelle who found herself sniffling. "Hey, Sweetie what's wrong?"

The unicorn wiped her eyes on her hoof before mumbling. "We didn't finish it in time for her birthday.." The three fillies stared at the floor in silence after Sweetiebelles comment, Night Bell frowning and walking up to the girls.

"Now now, come and raise those chins." The three looked at her as the mare cleared her throat. "She wouldn't want you to cry, not now at least. She must be heartbroken to see you all cry like this." She leaned down and looked at the necklace in Scootaloo's hooves. "Why not put it on her grave? So she will see it and treasure it in the afterlife?" The three perked up and smiled, the mare wiping their eyes each in turn and turned back to Twilight. "Alright Miss Sparkle, I will bid thee farewell for the evening. It was a delight." The mare placed her glasses on her face once more as Twilight smiled timidly.

"Please, Twilight is fine. I'm not used to hearing ponies speak so formally, Luna does but it's in her nature." She opened the door for Night Bell who chuckled warmly.

"Natures are who we are Twilight, all ponies have different natures and some have natures you best watch out for in the dark of night." Despite the smile on the mares face Twilight felt chills sprint up her spine at the crisp coldness in the mares voice. "I bid you a good evening." She walked out the door, however Twilight felt a chill in the last warmness of summer's final hours.


	5. Not Much Longer

"Ugh could Miss Cheerilee have been any faker during that ceremony?" Diamond Tiara looked at Silver Spoon as they left the school hall, a snicker in her voice.

"Ya like for real, 'we will cherish you always Berry Mint.'" The filly mocked their teachers voice before openly laughing, the two turned down a dirt path that lead to their neighborhood. "Who was that filly anyway? Like I hardly remember." Diamond Tiara shrugged her shoulders as they walked, shaking her head as a bright orange leaf lands on her mane.

"Who cares, she obviously wasn't important because she didn't hang out with us." The fillies nodded in agreement before looking to their right at the town square getting decorated in time for the fall equinox. "Ugh, great now all the ponies in this backwards town will be all about that stupid fall thing." Diamond Tiara wrinkled her nose in disgust and turned her head away as Silver Spoon snorted.

"Dead leaves, hay everywhere and stupid apple treats that my mom wont let me have!" She kicked a few leaves at her hooves aside as the two friends began walking a bit quicker. "I hate this town! Rich ponies like us shouldn't have to live here!" Silver Spoon stomped her hoof as she exclaimed and Diamond Tiara nodded in agreement at her friend's statement before looking up at the stars as they began to appear in the sky.

"We should be living like the royalty we are!" Diamond Tiara sighed before looking ahead of her once more as they walked towards their neighborhood. Silver Spoon keeping time with her friend as she tossed her mane out of her eyes.

"And everypony is talking about some new mare who moved here, I haven't seen her but I guess she is a pretty famous pony." Diamond Tiara looked at her grey coated companion as her ears perked up at the word famous.

"Famous? For what?" Silver Spoon looked at her friend and shrugged.

"A singer I think, from Canterlot to from what I have heard." She sat down, her eyes twinkling. "Maybe we can meet her and she will recognize our talents and make her students or something!"

Diamond Tiara looked at Silver Spoon and her own eyes began to twinkle. "You think she could take us away from this backwoods heap?" Silver Spoon stood once more and began to bounce in place.

"Maybe! She can take us away and make us famous to!" The fillies giggled before turning around, running back into town as fast as their hooves would carry them.

"A little to the left Applebloom." Sweetiebelle sat on her haunches as she watched her friend push a bunch of fall leaves over a bit on the town hall. Applebloom looked down at Sweetiebelle who nodded and smiled up at her friend. "Finally we are done decorating, wanna go play?" Applebloom smiled brightly and jumped off the ladder and onto a hay bale.

"Ya, lets go bob for apples with Twi." The fillies smiled and turned to leave before stopping in their tracks. "Oh good evening' Miss Night Bell."

The mare stopped and looked down at the fillies, her light blue coat now shining in the moonlight. "Oh good evening girls, what are you two adorable little fillies up to?" She smiles as the fillies trotted up to her.

"We are about to go bobbing for apples, would you like to join us?" Sweetiebelle smiled up at the pegasus who in turn chuckled and rubbed the tiny unicorns head.

"I can't right now young one, I am on an important errand." She looked at Applebloom who spoke up quickly.

"Maybe we can help ya? Would that be alright?" The pegasus softly lowered her ears and frowned.

"No not this time fillies it's a big mare errand." She smiled and kneeled down to the girls. "Maybe next time you can help this old mare, but not tonight."

Applebloom frowned and opened her mouth to speak before cringing at a loud snorting and giggling behind her. "Ya blank flanks! She doesn't want help from unpopular ponies like you."

Sweetiebelle tried not to roll her eyes in front of the older mare but mumbled nastily under her breath. "Why hello to you to Diamond Tiara." She watched the pink filly walk up and past her and her friend, sticking her nose up in the air cockily.

"She wants help from rich fillies like us, ones who can actually help her!" Applebloom shook her head and looked away, Night Bell staring at the small pink earth pony at her hooves, Silver Spoon joining her at her side and nodding quickly. The pegasus smiled, chuckling and turning softly toward her home at the edge of the everfree forest.

"Alright then you two, come help this old mare." She watched the fillies giggle and start to walk, looking back at Applebloom who stood up and stamped her hoof.

"Not fair! We can help you just as good as them two rich fillies!" She glared heavily but stopped as Nightbell smirked, using her wing to put a feather to her lips so show Applebloom she needed to hush before turning and walking away with the two girls at her sides. They turned their heads and stuck their tongues out at Sweetiebelle and Applebloom before giggling and causing the two sigh heavily and watch their new friend walk away with the bullies.

"So what are we helping you with, signing autographs?" Silver Spoon looked up at Night Bell who walked silently past her home. She looked forward as they entered the forest. "What are we doing here?"

"Well you see I need inspiration for a new piece I am to perform at Canterlot Music Hall during Nightmare Night, I want your fillies help. I will give you both full credit at the end of my preformance of course." She smiled warmly at the fillies at they followed behind her.

"Will we get famous and tour with you?!" Diamond Tiara smiled brightly and a bit eagerly.

"Perhaps young fillies, perhaps." She stopped in a moonlit clearing and turned to the fillies behind her. "I just need you both to sit right here, I want to check something before we continue any further."

Silver Spoon sat obediently and tossed her mane aside with a dazed look in her eyes. "What do we have to do?"

Night Bell smiled. "I don't want such pretty fillies hurt, so I am going to go ahead and see if there is any danger before we continue. I want you both to leave here peacefully." The girls nodded quickly and giggled to each other as Night Bell turned and left the two alone in the clearing, vanishing into the thick brush. The fillies sat quietly for a time before looking around with concern.

"Is she coming back or did we get tricked?" Silver Spoon looked at Diamond Tiara who snorted in annoyance.

"I bet those blank flanks put her up to this!" She stood and stamped her hoof. "We are wasting time here when we could be at home getting hooficures!" She snorted and looked around her. "I won't spend another minute in this dingey forest!"

"Ya but Diamond, which way is home?" She stood up as well, looking around them before jumping at the rustling sound of the brush around them. "What was that?!"

The pink filly glared hard and yelled loudly. "IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE MY DADDY WILL HEAR OF THIS!" She snorted once more before the pegasus entered the clearing once more, a shadow cast across her face as Diamond Tiara stormed up to her. "You better take us home this instant! My daddy will make sure your reputation is ruined after he hears about this!" She stared hard up at the mare who smirked down at the filly with a dark look in her eyes.

"Not much longer little one, and you will be home." She licked her lips and watched Diamond Tiara toss her mane aside and look back at Silver Spoon.

"You will tell your mom to and she will-" She froze as Night Bell quickly lurched down and latched onto the fillies neck, biting down hard onto the ponies neck causing her to scream loudly and agonizingly. Silver Spoon's eyes widened as she back away with a sick look on her face as she watched her friend writhe on the ground under the mare who continued to bite her throat. She shook as Night Bell lifted her head and licked the remaining blood from her lips, looking at Silver Spoon with a smirk.

"Diamond Tiara…. This isn't funny anymore!" She backed away as Night Bell stepped over the lifeless body under her, her head lowered in a predatory stance. Silver Spoon looked at Night Bell before turning and running blindly through the brush, sprinting at full speed and screaming for help.

"I love when they run, makes my meal that much warmer." She quickly opened her wings and flew up, following the filly overhead as she ran blindly through the brush, scratching herself and tripping on roots as she wailed for help. Night Bell stopped and smirked as the grey filly tripped over a root and rolled down a hill, scraping her side heavily as she fell hard into the ground below the hill. She shook from the pain as she panted for air, shaking hard as she looked around her before spotting Night Bell who landed a few feet from her. "Oh did you slip and fall little one?" She smirked wickedly and slowly walked up to the pony.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER TO ME!" She stood quickly only to collapse and cry out from the pain.

"Don't move, you broke a leg during that fall. Running on it will only cause more pain for you." She continued to walk slowly up to the filly who laid on the ground crying loudly. "Why are you sobbing, you are going to join your friend and feed a hungry old mare." She smirked as she stood over Silver Spoon, who hid her face from the mare.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME I WON'T TELL ANYPONY WHAT YOU DID JUST PLEASE!" Night Bell frowned hard at the filly and snorted nastily.

"And yet you were so eager to help me what changed?" She grinned wickedly and leaned down, biting down on the fillies neck hard and causing blood to splatter her muzzle as Silver Spoon wailed loudly in agony. She smirked as Silver Spoon struggled against her uselessly only causing her to bleed out quicker. Night Bell shut her eyes as Silver Spoon slowly stopped struggling and gasping for air, she swallowed once more before lifting her head from the body and looking up at the moon. She was splattered with blood, her mouth twisting into a smirk as her fangs gleamed brightly in the moonlight. "Well little fillies, I got the inspiration I needed and you came so willingly that I didn't need to hunt tonight." She turned away from the tiny grey body at her hooves and began walking away with a shadow cast over her eyes as she smiled. "I will take my leave now, I doubt anypony will notice you are gone for a while little bullies." She spread her wings and licked her lips before taking off into the trees.


	6. Missing Again

Applebloom ran forward and called out into the brush. "DIAMOND TIARA?! COME OUT!" She lifted her head and listened, the older mares and colts calling for the two missing fillies desperately. She lowered her ears when she heard her mother bawling for her missing pink filly, her father yelling for her angrily as if it was a prank she was pulling. She turned and looked at Sweetiebelle who walked up behind her and shook her head before lowering her own ears.

"It's been three days Applebloom, and we have search for two now. Do you think they are really hurt or something?" The white filly trotted up to her yellow searching companion who shook her head and turned away.

"They may be jerks but they ain't stupid Sweetiebelle, Night Bell said there was a manticore and she did all she could but couldn't find them after words." She lowered her head as Sweetiebelle nudged her friends shoulder reassuringly.

"Twilight will take good care of her, let's keep looking ok?" She smiled and walked alongside her friend, calling out to their bullies in desperation to know they were at least ok.

Twilight turned and dabbed a cloth soaked in rubbing alcohol against a gash on the blue pegasus' side, the mare hadn;t said anything since search parties had left earlier that morning. She looked at Night Bell who stared steadily at the floor with over cast eyes. "It wasn't your fault you were jumped, there hasn't been any angry manticore in the forest since I became the embodiment of the element of magic. Nopony could have seen it coming." The pegasus looked at Twilight only to turn her head away and say nothing, causing Twilight to sigh and wrap a bandage around the wound on her side. "Please don't blame yourself, this is a pretty big wound so everypony knows you fought to protect the fillies and we all know they ran out of fear."

"I should have been able to save them Twilight." Her ears lowered against her messy pink mane, Twilight staring at the mare with sorrow filled eyes.

"We will find them, I promise." She stood and looked around the mare's dark home before sighing. "Try to rest, I will try to assist the others." She turned and left the mares home, allowing the mare to sit in silence for a moment before she lifted a hoof and effortlessly fixed her mane with a smirk as she looked in a nearby mirror.

"Oh you will find them you idiot unicorn, you will find them." She chuckled and stood, tossing her mane aside and licking her fangs free of some invisible blood. "They were warm as Celestias lingering sun on the dirt of my yard, and tasted of bitter sweet jealousy." She laughed coldly at her reflection before picking up her sunglasses and slipping them onto her face to hide her eyes, grinning once more into the mirror. "And everypony is a fool to the core, I haven't eaten like this in over a century. I like this backwoods town, and I wonder how long before I am found out. Till then, I shall eat like a queen."

Applebloom nudged her way under the brush, shaking off the dirt from her coat and walking as she called. "Diamond Tiara! Silver Spoon! The manticore is gone! It's safe to come out!" She looked around then sighed as she walked, tripping over a root and tumbling into another bush and sighing once more. "Today just ain't my day is it?" She stood and dusted off her chest before squinting, seeing the sparkle of of Diamond Tiara's crown and growing teary eyed from happiness. "You jerk, I found you!" She ran forward and skidded to stop seeing the filly laying in the dirt. "You can come home now," She walked up to her friend. "Everypony is looking for you, and I know I am just a blank flank but I do c-" She stopped, sniffing and growing pale. "Why do you.." She trotted forward and screamed as her body shook, everypony near by running to her and freezing at the sight of Diamond Tiara's lifeless body lying in the grass. She was covered in dry, stale blood and her eyes permanently locked in the most frightened expression possible for a filly with her mouth wide open in a now silent scream. Applebloom turned her head away quickly as Applejack ran up to her and hid her face in her chest as she stared at the fillies body.

"Somepony go get Twi, hurry.." The orange farm pony mumbled with a soft and frightened voice as a nearby pegasus nodded and flew off quickly as Diamond Tiara's father approached her body and silently sobbed as her mother openly grieved.

"Applejack!" Sweetiebelle stood at the edge of a sharp drop off, the grass stained of blood and the roots all tugged down to the bottom. "I found something!" The orange pony looked up, nudging Applebloom to Rainbow Dash who had accompanied them but stood frozen in shock. She ran to the filly and skidded to stop at the drop off that wasn't far from Diamond Tiara and noted the blood.

"Y'all stay here, I will hop down and see if SilverSpoon is down at the bottom." The unicorn nodded and watched Applejack slowly step off the edge and slide down to the bottom.

"Be careful Applejack.." She shut her eyes, feeling useless before turning and looking back in the direction of her friends and Diamond Tiara. Applejack jumped off the second drop off and landed hard on her hooves in the dark clearing at the bottom of the cliff, looking around and calling out.

"Silver Spoon! Silver Spoon! Are you down here darlin'?" She listened for a moment before walking to her right with her ears on alert, continuing to call the fillies name with no response. She stopped and stared at the ground at her hooves, having felt a small cold thud. She shut her eyes, turning her head away. "You to? Oh Celestia.." She opened her eyes once more and stared down at the lifeless body of Silver Spoon, she was just as covered in blood as Diamond Tiara had been, if not more covered. She turned away, looking up at Rarity who stood near the clearing drop off and using her horn to illuminate the ground Applejack stood on.

"Oh my.." She covered her mouth as Applejack took off her hat and held it against her chest, shaking her head before turning back to Silver Spoon once more as Rarity looked away in attempt to keep from crying out and regain her ladylike composure. "Luna, guide these fillies safely into the permanent land of dreams." Sweetiebelle stood behind her sister, holding Applebloom with a blank face as Applebloom cried suddenly into her hooves.


	7. Curiosity Killed the Pegasus (Reupload)

The town stood in the cemetery not far off from the once cheery marketplace. Everypony was silent, dirt being shoveled over two small caskets just as they had done not more than a month ago. Rarity hid Sweetiebelle under her black coat as the rain poured from overhead, Rainbow Dash landing next to Twilight who stood over the graves in silence. After the graves were set Filthy Rich trotted up to the light blue pegasus, anger in his eyes as his wife laid in the mud near her daughter's headstone. "What do you have to say for yourself, huh? You guided my innocent little Diamond Tiara into the Everfree forest, resulting in her death! I say you be investigated for murder!" Night Bell stood in the middle of the small graves with her back to the colt, being the only pony without any black on her but instead carried her saddle bags with her.

"Filthy Rich please!" Twilight walked up and put herself in between him and the mare. "IT is obvious she feels more than enough guilt but accusing her of murder? That is crossing the line and I will no longer hold my tongue and let you t-" The mare turned around, smiling and causing the argument to silence.

"Please Twilight, I can see he is in anguish. You are correct and I do feel nothing but guilt, if he wishes to start an investigation do let him. If it will set his mind at ease." She turns back to the graves in front of her, removing her glasses from her muzzle. "I just hope these two fillies forgive me."

"You see, she is suffering all on her own just as you are. She feels responsible so let her be!" Twilight replied to the colt who just stood in silence as tears dripped off his face, the town watching in silence. Applebloom stood near Applejack who had her hat on Applebloom's head to keep her dry, the pale yellow filly staring at the pegasus being accused of the cruelest crime she knew of. She tilted her head as she watched Night Bell smirk and pull a crown and pair of glasses from her saddle bags.

"I offer these two parting gifts, the items so attached to them in life will follow them to the beyond." She set the items on the graves before turning gracefully, her head low. "However I do see I am unwelcomed here, I shall take my leave." She walked through the crowd as they watched her before Twilight looked down at her hooves in a guilty fashion.

Night Bell sat in her bedroom, brushing her mane thoroughly as she scanned a paper in front of her on her desk. "Nothing but chicken scratch." Setting her brush down on her desk she turned her attention to the rain outside, she had been hidden away in her cottage since the burial. "The fillies did their job, inspiration has reached my ears once more and more children will follow their hoof steps soon enough." She turned from her desk and walked over to her bedroom mirror where she adjusted her mane, ignoring the air dry look that settled in the pink hair. "I do enjoy my work, I make the most wonderful music and in turn my audience repays me. It is a nice change from slinking around city streets for orphans, these ones are well fed and exercised." She smiled to herself before yawning into her hoof, ears perking up upon hearing a knock on her door. "A guest, well so much for my nap." She turned and walked up to her door, opening it to a small orange pegasus. "Oh you are Scootaloo correct?" The filly nods, soaked to the bone and shivering in front of the mare.

"M-miss Night Bell I have a q-question.." Her tiny wings flapped themselves dry before refolding themselves against her sides, her purple mane stuck to her skin as Night blinked her eyes and smiled.

"Of course but do come inside, you will catch your death of cold." She frowned at the joke before clearing her throat and pushing Scootaloo into her home with an outstretched wing. "Just come inside young one." She shut the door, getting a small towel from her kitchen before returning to her guest who sat by the front door.

"You did try to save them right?" She looked up at the other, who sat beside her and attempted to dry her a bit.

"Of course, why wouldn't I have tried. I asked for their help and I failed to protect them." Her ears lay back as Scootaloo turned her gaze away.

"How is your side? It must hurt huh?" She mumbled under her breath, causing Night Bell to look at her side and smile at the injury she gave herself to hide what she had done.

"It hurts a bit, nothing I can't handle though." She pulled the towel away from the filly, her coat mostly dry and her mane fluffed. "There you are, not so cold now? Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, thank you." She stood and followed her elder into the kitchen where Night Bell put the kettle on, her eyes wandering around the home around her. "Don't have many pictures, not a camera pony?" She walked over to a china cabinet and peered inside at a painted portrait. "Hey this looks old, and like you." Night Bell tensed before trotting over and pushing Scootaloo away from the glass.

"Yes that was my great grandmother and yes we share a lot of traits." Her ears lay back in frustration as the filly slips from her and walks back to the cabinet.

"When was this taken anyway, it looks super old. It's even faded." She taps the glass, looking at Night Bell who quickly puts on a fake smile over her irritated glare.

"That was right before the princesses came into power I think, it is a family treasure so please try not to touch it." She glares once more as the filly returns her focus to the painting.

"Man she could be your twin! It's kinda scary, Sweetiebelle and Applebloom would love to see this!" Night Bell pushes the pegasus away from the cabinet with a wing, using the other to wipe the hoof prints from the glass with an annoyed mumble.

"No, I am not fond of fillies running am-" She turned her gaze back to where Scootaloo had been only to look around and sigh. "Where in the hell did she go?!"

Scootaloo trotted up the stairs and pushed open a second bedroom. "Wow never expected this old place to be so big.." She took it upon herself to enter the room and look around, her eyes glancing over older looking boxes and books. "Kinda unorganized in her storage though, the rest of her house is so clean. I don't think she would mind if I cleaned up a bit." She happily trotted over to a stack of papers on a desk in the back corner, climbing into the chair and looking at them. "Let's see, they look like doctors papers. Did she try to be a nurse at one point?" She picked up papers, finding herself looking a pictures taken of ponies from her school. "These are all my classmates, kinda weird. These look old so why would she have these just laying around.." She moved a few around before stopping at 3 papers set neatly aside, each having a picture of the missing fillies with wax seals in the bottom right corner. "W-whats this…?" She pulled the sheet with a picture of Diamond Tiara to her, scanning over it. "This is...her birthday and interests and blood type. Why would Night Bell need this?"

"The real question is how you got past me you brat." Scootaloo jumped in her seat and swung around, her ears laid back as Night Bell stood in the doorway looking less than amused.

"O-oh I uh wanted to look around the place, it is really nice!" She smiled sheepishly as the pegasus walked over to her slowly, her purple and red eyes looking cold and angry.

"Then why are your filthy hooves going through my paperwork?" She stopped in the middle of the room, glaring down at Scootaloo as she pulled her hooves away from the desk.

"I-i wasn't I was trying to clean up for you, w-why do you have something so personal in your house. Why are they stamped? Did you intend to hurt them or did you write them music or something?" Scootaloo began to ramble quickly, her brain trying to make sense of what was going on.

"I am deeply afraid you have seen too much my dear and you may expose my secret to the others, what to do what to do." She shut her eyes in thought, Scootaloo trembling in her seat. "You are going to be a bit tough but I can make you my servant, breaking your mind won't be to hard and you will service as a good pet. I do need more information."

"I DON'T WANT TO DO THAT! PLEASE LET ME GO I WON'T SAY A WORD TO ANYPONY!" Scootaloo sat still, to afraid to move as tears poured off her cheeks.

"I can't trust your word can I?" She grins as Scootaloo's eyes widen in fear. "You stuck your nose where it shouldn't belong and exposed this so how can I trust you not to say anything to your peers that I am weeding them out and eating my fill. Vampires do have to make a meal to ya know." Scootaloo shook her head, her lips quivering as she spoke.

"N-no vampire ponies are f-fiction! You can't be one…you are to nice!" She fell out of the chair as Night Bell approached her with slow steps, a twisted smirk on her face.

"Then tell me, what makes a vampire. Maybe if you amuse me I will let you off with a warning." Scootaloo opened her mouth, her words catching in her throat as Night Bell lurched forward and clamped down on Scootaloo's neck with a smirk.

"To late."


End file.
